


If The Star Wars Characters Could Text

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snoke Being a Dick, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: How would the events of the Sequel Trilogy play out if the characters could text?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	If The Star Wars Characters Could Text

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I apologize for any mistakes in this that break the realism of the text message look. Let’s say I’m very new to text message generators.

  
  
  



End file.
